


Down under

by FPwoper



Series: Drabbles from long ago [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel doesn't understand "Down Under" - but he doesn't have to.





	Down under

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in... 2012? I can't even remember I wrote it. I'm going to remove my dA account and stumbled across this. Defs not beta'd.

Castiel had never understood the "Down Under" reference - not that it mattered at all, but still. It was cute.  
  
So when the Leviathan took him and pushed him under, Dean's first thought was of this Down Under. Technically speaking, Castiel was Down Under now but not as the reference was meant. Fishing Castiel's coat from the water, Dean sighed. Maybe it was time to move and put aside the hunter's life. Leaving Sam and Bobby would be hard but Bobby would manage himself and the other hunters as always and Sam... Sam had always wanted to quit hunting, so it wouldn't hurt him, right?  
  
A few weeks later everything was ready. For once putting himself over his fear for flying, he was ready to board the plane and start a new life. He'd changed his name - Dean Winchester was still hunted - and tried to peel Sammy from his body.  
"I'll manage, Sam, really", he muttered. "I'm sure you will, too. Go do that study and come see me when you're a big, fancy lawyer, 'kay?"  
"Your attention please. Would Castiel Novak please get ready and come to boarding gate 3? His flight to Sydney will leave in half an hour. Repeat: Would Castiel Novak please get ready and come to boarding gate 3? His flight to Sydney will leave in half an hour. Thank you for your attention."  
Sam cried in Dean's shoulder but Dean shoved him off. "I need to go, Sam. Australia is calling."  
  
When he was seated in the airplane, safely buckled in and ready for the flight, he smiled to himself. Now at least one Castiel would understand "Down Under" and live there.


End file.
